Conventionally, there has been a power conversion device that is commonly known as executing a PWM control by comparing a modulation wave that is synchronized with an AC output voltage to a carrier wave that is a triangular wave, a saw-tooth wave, or the like, and that has a frequency higher than the modulation wave. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 listed below has disclosed a common technique related to the PWM control. For another example, Patent Literature 1 listed below has disclosed a technique to perform the mode switching in order of “asynchronous bipolar modulation mode”, “synchronous PWM mode”, and “1-pulse mode” in the order when the modulation factor increases during the normal operation. The Patent Literature 1 has also disclosed a technique to perform the mode switching in order of “asynchronous bipolar modulation mode”, “asynchronous overmodulation mode”, and “1-pulse mode” when the modulation factor increases during reacceleration in the high-speed range (also referred to as “restart”).